Mario Party Interactive (Forecast) OLD
Mario Party Interactive (often abbreviated to MPI) is a Mario Party forum game created by SpiderStaryu. It plays almost exactly like Mario Party, but with new mini-games, new boards, new items, new spaces, etc. MPI began on September 30th, 2010, and has been a big hit since the beginning. Many alternations were made to MPI to make it what it was today, and there's no current plans to stop. After Amy's Casino Paradise, boards were re-designed in a new manner with new space designs, new Items, and a lot more Interactive Mini-Games. Overall Gameplay The main gameplay itself is the same as MPI was, but with a little twist; The board is effected by Weather Changes (The weather can be Sunny or Rainy). Depending on the weather, different aspects of the board are changed/different, so understanding the weather effects and using them is key. So, players travel the board to collect the most stars and coins. Stars determine your place overall, even if someone has no coins, as long as they have the most stars, they are in 1st Place. After Stars, it's Coins. So if 2 people are tied in stars, what determines the place now, is Coins. Getting as much Coins as you can is great, but don't be afraid to buy stuff, stuff like Items really help you out. So now, how do you move? Look at the picture of the board, the character you have chosen represents you on the board. The host tells you how much you roll, and move that many spaces on the board. If a junction comes, make sure you are clear on which direction you go. Turn Order doesn't "exactly" exist in MPIF, you move when ever. So if Player A moved before Player B, Player A's movement counts before Player B's. If you wanna move first, you gotta put in your move first, end of story. Dice Blocks are decided by Random.org, a service that randomizes numbers, this is so Dice Blocks are fair and based on luck. Dice Blocks are also used as Items. Sunny/Rainy Feature Weather affects certain parts of the board; it's the main feature in MPIF. Use the weather to help you win MPIF! The game always starts in Sunny weather, so in order for the game to go into Rainy weather, you'll have to land on a Rainy Space, and vice versa when it's Raining. Each weather conditions has it's positives and flaws, so using the weather to help you win, will ultamitely help you win the game. Sunny Effects *-Spaces are set in certain areas. *-Sunny Mini-Games are played; that means Bonus Coins are the most common to get. *-Item/Dice Block Spaces are Orange, so you choose an Item from a List. *-Spree Space is only available in Sunny Weather. *-Mud Terrain may appear in Sunny weather, Mud will make Spaces count twice on your Dice Block. Rainy Effects *-Spaces switch places with each other (Gamble switches with Miracle, etc.) *-Rainy Mini-Games are played; that means Bonus Items are the most common to get *-Item/Dice Block Spaces are Pink, so you answer a question to win multiple Items/Dice Blocks. *-Splurge Space is only available in Rainy Weather. *-Slippery Terrain may appear in Rainy weather, Slippery Terrian means you might skip spaces. Playable Characters 20 Characters are playable at the start of MPIF: 10 from Mario and 10 from Sonic. There's also some unlockable characters you can get by participating in MPI and MPFS games. Boards Spaces Spaces are things you land on, the whole point to Mario Party is to walk a board filled with spaces and win. Each space has their own effect, and they are all through out the board; each of them count to your dice block. There's 23 spaces (counting the variations); 9 from the Mario Party Series, 11 from the past MPI games, and 3 new ones for the latest MPIF. Passing Events These things are represented by an pink arrow. When you pass them, you can talk to the person who runs that event. The most common events are Shops, Boo, etc. Passing the Pink Arrow DOES NOT count towards your Dice Roll. Items Items are the main things that'll help you in the game. Most of them are used before you move, and each of their effects vary. You can only hold 3 Items at one time. Dice Block Items Dice Blocks Items are similar to Normal Items, their used before you move. The Dice Blocks' purpose is to effect your Dice Block in ways to help you, or harm others. All Dice Blocks count towards your Dice Block Stat, so using one will give you +1 towards Dice Block all the time. Just like Normal Items, You can hold 3 Dice Blocks, and it's seperated from Normal Items, so you can hold 3 of each. Sometimes, you will get random dice blocks before you move. Bonus Stars At the end of the game, a whopping 7 Bonus Stars are given out at the end. Successfully do the actions you need to do, in order to get these stars. Cards Cards are yet another Item System to help you out. It's main purpose is for the Battle Space; where you will fight enemies, and the boss at the end. It's other useful additions are: using them on yourself, you will get coins depending on what number card you used (ex: you will get 5 coins if you use a 5 Card), or you can use it on your dice block to increase how much you roll. On the Last 5 Turns, things are going to get crazy; So many big opprotunities will pop up during this event. If used effectively, players can make an amazing recovery. Don't give up hope when you're losing. 4th Place Love, Lucky Lotto Drawing, and Last 5 Turns General will always happen, then another random event from the list below.